dimensional_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Brit
The Britons are a species that has evolved from Humans thanks to the introduction of genetic modifications in 2017. Over the 250 years in isolation, the Brits evolved to have a more vibrant hair colour (like pink or blue while also having the possibility of being a regular colour like blonde or brown), be stronger than Humans, more intelligent than Humans, and braver than Humans. Brits are the natural enemy of Humans, due to their history. Brits have a unique condition. They are more likely to have multiple children in one birth (most commonly twins), and grow at a highly accelerated rate. Once they reach a certain age (which varies per-person), the aging almost stops entirely. Some Brits may miss this defection and not have any alteration to their age or may not stop aging during their rapid process, leaving some Brits to die of old age up to ten years after birth. Brits are naturally strong, agile, intelligent, perceptive and durable creatures. They are also far more comfortable with killing than any other known intelligent species, making them excellent soldiers even at young ages. They also tend to pick up combat tactics far quicker. History In the year 2490, the Brits left their shelters underground only to be met by Human aggressors. The Humans outnumbered the Brits greatly, forcing the Brits into slavery. Ninety years went by as the Brits slowly planned their revenge. Eventually a girl managed to kill her Human master, freeing her and all of the slaves he had. These slaves set out to free their kind, with the girl having a child that was the "Child of the Revolution." The period where the Brits fought for freedom is known as the British Revolution, and is a majorly celebrated event during it's anniversary. The celebration usually includes the burning of Exodus flags and the symbol of the revolutionaries (a blue and red cross) being worn. The Brits eventually gained freedom and rebuilt the old cities of London, Dublin, Edinburgh and Cardiff. After ten years, the tension between the Brits and Humans elevated from petty gang violence to full-on war. A year passes as portals to Equestria begin to spring up all around the British Empire. Ponies step through and Humanity attacks them, while the Brits side with them against Humanity. After the Midnight retreated into Equestria, the Brits began to show how intelligent their brightest were. Dr. Emily Vanen and her child Dr. Amy Vanen worked alongside the Pony/Nazi scientists of Dr. Einheitsfront and his daughter Dr. Blitzkrieg to crack the secrets of Elerium. Once that mission as complete and new technologies boomed, the Brits became the ultimate warriors as they were enhanced by machines, genetics, Psionics and Magics. After the Last Lights, Brits slowly devolved into Humans via unknown means, most probably due to radiation and time without their genetic modifications being "refreshed." Natural Abilities Brits may be capable of Psionics. A male Brit is stronger than a female Brit, but a female Brit is more intelligent than a male Brit.